1. Field
The present invention relates generally to personal video recorder (PVR) systems and, more specifically, to interacting with a television (TV) program.
2. Description
Recording of TV programs using analog or digital means is widespread. Video cassette recorders (VCRs) are used by millions of people to record their favorite TV programs. Recently, devices for recording of TV programs using digital means have been introduced. These devices, also known as personal video recorders (PVRs), store selected TV programs in a digital format on a storage medium such as a computer hard drive. PVRs typically include the capability of pausing the playback of a program currently being received. The pause request is typically communicated to the PVR by the user using a remote control device. While playback of the program is being paused, the PVR still receives and stores the broadcast program. When the user selects to resume playback, the PVR resumes playback of the program at the paused point, and then continues with playback until the end of the program is reached or until another user input is received. PVRs accept direct input from users with respect to scheduling programs to record, and to control functions such as pause and resume, but do not support real-time interactivity with a TV program.